Broken
by Sleep Paralysis
Summary: The final Confrontation between Hinamori and Hitsugaya! This story is for HHFM! Sorry it's late!


**(A/N) This is for the ****HHFM! Sorry it's a day late I was caught up in homework! Enjoy!**

**Broken**

_**Hinamori's Pov**_

_Why is it that when I'm alone all I can feel is the cold. Why is it that when I'm alone I just can't breathe. But being alone is better then being out there. Out there I'm judged and people know just what a traitor I am. Just how far I went for the man I supposedly loved. But what's worst about being out there is that he's out there. He's there waiting, waiting for me to come and show the world my face._

_He came here not too long after I awoke. He wanted to see me, but I forbade it. I would hate to see the hatred in his eyes, the regret. It would hurt too much already more then it does when my mind creates the image. I know I'm being selfish, but… but I just can't help it. I want to say sorry, I'm just not sure yet how to say it. He would just erase the words from my mouth._

_I'm not ready yet, I'm too broken…_

**Regular Pov**

Hinamori looked out of the rain stained window. Her eyes followed the rain drops slide down the glass.

"So pure…"

Hinamori had woken from her coma after 7 months. No one had entered her room since then except Unohana. She didn't want anyone to see her, when ever anyone asked permission to see her she would dismiss them immediately not caring who they were.

Hinamori never looked towards the door, not even on accident. Her gaze was always on that single window, from when she woke up to the time she went to bed. Hinamori heard the door open but didn't look in the direction she automatically knew it was Unohana.

"Hinamori-kun there's someone here to see you." Unohana said.

Hinamori didn't speak she simply shook her head in a no.

"But Hinamori-kun this visitor really wants to see you and I know you want to see him."

Hinamori stiffen at the mention of the gender.

'_Either it could be Renji-kun, Kira-kun or…'_

"Who?" Hinamori demanded simply.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." That one name made Hinamori's whole body go rigid.

'_He hasn't visited in months not since his first attempt.'_

"No." Hinamori just wasn't ready to see him. _'Just not yet…'_

"Hinamori-kun if you just…" Unohana started.

"NO! I said no, it's my decision!" Hinamori still didn't look away from the window but her nose wrinkled in anger.

"As you wish," Unohana's eyes lingered on Hinamori's back a little while longer before she left.

Hinamori let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Hinamori kept watching the rain drops, one by one.

'_157, 158'_

Hinamori would count the rain drops and would start anew every day. Hinamori counted and counted and wasn't sure how long it had been since Unohana had come. Hinamori heard the door creak open and suspected it to be Unohana but when she picked up the reiatsu she knew it didn't belong to Unohana.

'_That reiatsu is familiar but who…'_

"Hinamori…" a voice whispered.

Hinamori's eyes widened but wasn't visible to the intruder, that person could only see her back.

'_No, not yet, please not yet. I'm not ready!'_

"Hinamori," The voice said again.

Hinamori could hear the intruder move a few steps forward.

"Hinamori," the voice sounded irritated.

The intruder was going to take more steps forward but Hinamori's voice stopped him.

"Don't take another step." She said slowly.

"Hinamori we need to talk." The voice said seriously.

"No we don't you can take your leave now." Hinamori's eyes had returned back to normal size and was still counting the rain drops on the window.

"No, Hinamori I've work too hard to get into here for you to push me out now." The voice said frustrated.

"What do you want Hitsugaya-taichou." Hinamori demanded more than asked.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to call him Hitsugaya-taichou. He had expected her to say Shiro-chan or even Hitsugaya-kun.

"I want to talk to you." He said shaking his head.

"Well there's nothing to talk about." She dismissed him.

"Hinamori please let me talk to you." Hitsugaya softened his voice.

"Talk," Hinamori said.

"Look Hinamori I just want to help you." Hitsugaya said desperately.

"Ha help me. Help me! Why would you need to help me?" Hinamori laughed cruelly.

Hitsugaya was getting tired of just staring at her back, "Hinamori look at me."

Hinamori didn't move, she didn't even flinch at his demanding tone.

"Hinamori look at me NOW!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Hinamori still didn't move she wasn't ready too look him in the face.

"Hinamori look at me, FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" Hitsugaya hissed.

Hinamori didn't want to move she didn't want him to see her, not like this.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya stopped when he saw Hinamori turn to him.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sight before him. She was sickly thin, you could see her bones in every place of her body. Her skin color was a dull gray color, her vanes were clearly visible. Her hair was faded and looked as if it hadn't been washed in forever. And her eyes, well her eyes were the worst. Her eyes were a dull brown with a dark fade to it. And not a single emotion flickered past her eyes. Hitsugaya inwardly flinched, looking at her simply caused him pain.

"Are you happy? Now you see what I've become!" Hinamori seethed.

"Hinamori I…" Hitsugaya started walking to the bed but Hinamori stopped him once again.

"Don't come near me!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Hinamori slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed. She placed her hands beside both sides of her butt. She used all her might to lift herself up and finally got herself to stand. She tried to walk but fell. Hitsugaya made move to help her up but she glared at him and leaned against the wall slowly getting back up.

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Hinamori please let me help you." Hitsugaya pleaded.

"No, I don't need your pity!" Hinamori yelled.

'_I don't deserve anything from you.'_

"Hinamori you know it's not like that." He tried to reason.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

"Oh of course not!" Hinamori said sarcastically.

"Hinamori why won't you let me help you?" Hitsugaya asked desperately.

"Because I don't need any ones help!" She answered.

'_You've helped enough,'_

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Hinamori I can't stand to see you like this! It's killing me!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Well then leave that way you won't have to look at me!" She countered.

'_I knew you wouldn't look at me the same.'_

"No matter where I am doesn't make a difference because of the image imprinted in my mind." Hitsugaya whispered.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"Hinamori at least talk to me!" Hitsugaya pleaded.

"What for, what good is that going to do!" she yelled.

Hinamori tried to walk a little but only fell back down. This time Hitsugaya flashed stepped and was able to grab her fore arm. Hinamori growled lightly and yanked her arm away.

"I don't need you help never did never have!" Hinamori sneered.

Hitsugaya froze, he could swear he heard his heart brake. _'She doesn't need me…' _Hitsugaya slowly back away from Hinamori with his head hung low.

"Never needed me, huh?" Hitsugaya laughed bitterly.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya with worry. _'What have I done?' _

"But I bet you need that bastard Aizen." Hitsugaya sneered slowly.

Hinamori shook her head frantically, "No…"

"Don't lie to me!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Hitsugaya's reiatsu flared and an ice blue color surrounded him. Suddenly the room's temperature dropped and Hinamori's breathe came out in a mist.

"You need him, you want him." Hitsugaya whispered.

"No," Hinamori said.

"LIES!" Hitsugaya screamed and the window in the white walled room shattered. Glass shards flew everywhere, Hinamori covered herself with her arms. She could feel some shards cut into her pale skin.

'**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**

Hitsugaya sunk to his knees and he grabbed his head and dug his nails into his scalp.

"Hitsugaya…" Hinamori whispered. Hinamori inwardly gasped as Hitsugaya's eyes found hers. His eyes had turned solid white, the iris and everything glowed white.

Hinamori slowly crawled her way towards him, he kept his eyes on her the whole time. She had gotten so close that she could feel his icy breathe on her nose. There eyes connected, dull brown met a glowing white.

Hinamori held her breath and threw her arms around Hitsugaya. He thrashed in her arms demanding to be let go. She held on tight doing her best not to loosen her hold. He was stronger then her, but since he had let out such powerful reiatsu he was weak and tired.

Hinamori held Hitsugaya in a hug the best she could with all his thrashing. She moved her mouth to his ear and tried to keep it in place.

"I'm sorry, please stop, I don't want Aizen, I want you. I love you." Hinamori whispered as tears spilled from her eyes.

Hitsugaya slowed his thrashing to a weak squirm and the glow to his eyes disappeared and his aqua green eyes reappeared. He stopped moving and encircled his arms around Hinamori.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He slowly skimmed his lips across her cheek then brushed them against her pale lips. Hinamori eyes widened but returned the favor by brushing her lips against his. Hitsugaya stood up taking Hinamori up with him. He then planted his lips against hers and backed her into a wall. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip nibbling softly. Hinamori opened her mouth and the two met in a battle only meant for two.

They broke apart from the lack of air. Hitsugaya picked Hinamori up bridle style and carried her to her hospital bed. He laid her carefully and kissed her forehead. He grabbed a chair from inside the room and put it besides her bed and sat down. He took a hold of her hand and smiled softly at her.

"Sleep I will be here when you wake." He whispered kissing her softly.

"Promise," Hinamori asked softly.

"Promise." Hitsugaya said softly.

Hinamori smiled and slowly shut her surprisingly to her drowsy eyelids.

'_I may be broken but with Hitsugaya I'm slowly putting myself back together.'_

**(A/N) Well what did you guys think of that. Well I wrote this for HHFM! The song used is called Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee!**

**Please review I appreciate every single one!**

**-Hitsugaya's lover (Mrs. Grayson)**


End file.
